


The Queen of Mean

by UnderwaterOphelia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderwaterOphelia/pseuds/UnderwaterOphelia
Summary: Short and sweet. Ladybug gets akumatized when Chat tells her he's moved on. Inspired by Descendants 3 "The Queen of Mean."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 81





	The Queen of Mean

Ladybug had never realized how freeing being akumatized could be. A deep, sinister chuckle crept it’s way up her throat. With her kwami’s abilities and Hawkmoth’s bestowed powers, no one was her equal.

Her outfit was a play on the inverted Ladybug colors. A dark black bodice and romantic tutu was accented with deep red. The ensemble was completed with a pair of black stilettos and a blood red rose behind her ear, the same one that Chat had given Marinette on her balcony the night before.

“My Lady! You have to snap out of it! Why are you doing this?!” Chat’s distant voice echoed through the empty hallways of her mind as they fought. An insane laugh bubbled up and overflowed as she threw her yoyo at him.

“No Chat, I don’t think I have to do anything. You see, when I finally gave up on that old crush I’d had on Adrien Agreste and fell for you in my civilian personality, you had the audacity to tell me that you’d moved on too? No, no, no Chaton I’m tired of being nice. Now instead of being your Princess, I’m the Queen of Mean, and You. Will. Bow!” 

The heel of her stiletto did quite a number on his shocked face when she roundhouse kicked him. Strutting forward, she bent over him, grabbed his jaw in her hand, clicked her tongue, and muttered “Such a pity.” She imagined that she made quite a provocative sight, one foot on Chat’s chest slightly crushing him.

“Mar-Marinette? You’re Marinette? You oblivious girl, I was rejecting Ladybug for Marinette. I love Marinette!” At the shocked look on her face, Chat swept her feet out from under her, snapped up the rose in her hair, and snapped it in half to release the akuma.

“Wha-what happened?” A very dazed Ladybug muttered, holding her head. She couldn’t remember anything. Why couldn’t she remember anything?

“No time to explain LB! Call your Lucky Charm and then get the akuma before it flies away!” She followed Chat’s instructions blindly, relieved when the ladybugs fixed all the damage across Paris.

“Ladybug, I think you and I need to have a little… Chat.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
